Diferente
by Nuria Diez
Summary: Es una historia original, que otra vez no sabia donde meterla. Esta en la catergoria de Just my Luck solo porque pensaba en Dougie cuando la escribi, pero nada mas. No es una historia relacionada ni con Mcfly, ni con la pelicula. Los personajes carecen de nombre por lo que pueden ser quien vosotros prefirais. Espero que os guste y si eso dejar un comentario/review please!


Me encontraba todo lo concentrado que podía estar en estos momentos sabiendo que ella estaba delante, aunque no se percatara de mi presencia. Intentaba no desviar la mirada de mis partituras, pero me era imposible, cada vez que ella salía a escena yo la presentía detrás de mi. Intuía que ella estaba allí encima de sus puntas, tan espléndida como en cada ensayo que había presenciado.

La obra se acabo con un susurro de los violines, seguida por una gran ovación de aplausos. La orquesta saludo y después lo hicieron los bailarines. Ella fue la que recibió una mayor ovación o eso me parecía a mi.

La sala estaba casi vacía cuando por fin pude quitarme el ridículo traje que tenía que ponerme para poder tocar en la orquesta. Al volver a por mi contrabajo no me sorprendió que ninguno de mis compañeros no me hubiera esperado, para ellos yo era un bicho raro poco sociable con el resto del mundo. Lo siento, pero no es culpa mía el ser tan tímido. Me da pavor meter la pata con la gente, no es que se diga que tenga un don de gente. Cuando alguien me habla es como si me estuvieran apuntando con un misil a propulsión.

Esa fue una de las razones por las que escogí ser músico. Con la música puedes expresar todo lo que sientes sin decir una sola palabra. Si, lo sé, parece que suena a típico argumento para tratar de convencer a alguien sobre cualquier tema, pero para mi es la cruda realidad.

Estaba terminando de recoger mis cosas y oí a lo lejos una especie de gemido, pero lo ignore y continué con lo que estaba haciendo. Termine de recoger y me dirigía a la salida cuando pude comprobar que el llanto, gemido o lo que fuera que yo había oído e ignorado provenía del escenario. Os preguntaréis ¿cómo es que lo sé? pues fácil lo estaba viendo con mis propios ojos. Esta es otra de las manías que tengo, antes de marcharme de cualquier teatro me gusta disfrutar de la soledad y el silencio que hay en él y mirar al escenario vacío. Se que suena raro, pero me llena de tranquilidad.

Esa noche mi tranquilidad se había visto perturbada por el llanto de una persona, en concreto de una bailarina que estaba tumbada en el centro del escenario sollozando. Al verla no pude más que sentir lastima por ella ¿qué podía haber sido tan grave para que una criatura tan delicada pudiera estar así?

En un principio quise saber que era lo que le pasaba pero otra vez mi estúpida inseguridad me lo impedía, era algo realmente frustrante.

Intenté olvidarme que ella estaba allí y pasar desapercibido hasta la salida, pero no pude evitar volver a fijarme en ella una última vez. Al mirarla bien observe que no era cualquier bailarina, sino que era mi dulce bailarina. Un sentimiento de compasión creció en mi y con todo el valor que tenia deje mi instrumento en el suelo enmoquetado y me dirigí al escenario.

Me acerque poco a poco, ella no se había percatado de mi presencia, e intenté llamar su atención pero era imposible. Toqué su delicado hombro y ella se giró sorprendida, pero volvió enseguida a la postura anterior como si no quisiera que la vieran así.

- ¿Te importa si me siento?- le dije casi en un susurro.

- No me importa- me contesto en el mismo tono.

Me acomodé a su lado y trate de continuar con la conversación, pero como ya he dicho no es que tenga un gran don de gentes. Me quede observándola de cerca era más bella si eso era posible. No podía apartar los ojos, era tan perfecta. Mi corazón se encogió una vez más.

- Se que no es de mi incumbencia pero, ¿qué te pasa?- le pregunte y agache la cabeza por la vergüenza.

- Puede que no sea de tu incumbencia, pero necesito contárselo a alguien y como no hay nadie más por aquí. No tengo a nadie.

- Como que no tienes a nadie. Toda tu compañía, todos esos bailarines que hay…

- No sigas por hay, porque ninguno de esos se preocuparía por mi en estos momentos. Más de uno desearía que no pudiera actuar nunca más.

- Pues a mi se me da bien escuchar… en eso puedo ayudarte.

Levante la mirada y vi que ella me miraba. Sus grandes ojos verdes estaban clavados en los míos. Su mirada proyectaba una intensidad que a más de uno asustaría.

- Muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento pero no quiero aburrirte con mis problemas.

- Seguro que no me aburren. Puedes contármelos.

- Eres persistente a pesar de no hablar mucho con la gente.

Como se había dado cuenta de mi problema.

- ¿Cómo has sabido… ?

- ¿Qué? ¿Que tienes problemas de comunicación? Porque yo tengo el mismo problema y se que es duro. De hecho te he observado. - ¿que me había estado observando?- Cada vez que llegabas a los ensayos con tus ropas anchas atípicas de los músicos de orquesta y no le dirigías la palabra a nadie. Simplemente te sentabas en tu puesto y te ponías a afinar tu violonchelo…

- Es un contrabajo- la corregí sin darme cuenta, pero siempre me fastidia que la gente confunda los instrumentos- perdón.

- ¿Porqué te disculpas? No has hecho nada malo.

- Te he interrumpido y eso es una falta de educación.

- Ja, ja, esta si que es buena. No hace falta que te disculpes, solo me has corregido algo que he dicho mal. No es como para disculparse. Bueno a lo que iba, que tu nunca hablabas con la gente que te rodeaba a no ser que ellos te preguntaran. A mi me pasa lo mismo. No tengo ninguna relación con mis compañeros, solo hablo con ellos cuando es necesario y siempre sobre la obra.

- Nunca pensé que tu fueras así. Siempre te veía conversar con todo el mundo. No pareces tener ningún problema.

- ¡Ah! eso es porque escondo mis sentimientos delante de la gente. No me gusta que me vean débil y menos en un mundo como este. Si ven que te estas debilitando van a ir a por ti.

Me sorprendía que me estuviera contando todo esto.

- Como te dije antes se escuchar.

- Esta visto que hasta que no te lo cuente no vas a parar. La cosa es muy sencilla, estoy embarazada.

- ¿Pero eso no es una cosa buena?

- No para una persona como yo. En este mundo si te quedas embarazada tu carrera se va al traste.

Sentí lastima por ella una vez más. sabia que la vida de los bailarines era dura, pero no me imaginaba que tanto. Todo el esfuerzo de esos años se había ido al garete por algo tan simple. Era realmente triste. Quise abrazarla pero no me atreví.

- ¿Lo sabe el padre?

- Si que lo sabe y en cuanto se lo dije se largo con el rabo entre las piernas.

- Pues si quieres seguir bailando solo te queda una opción.

- Ese es el problema que no se que hacer… ¿Podría retirarme durante un año y tener al bebe o acabar con todo ahora? Es tanto lo que hay en juego que no se que hacer. Dentro de poco empezamos una gira y tengo otros proyectos en camino…

Se volvió a derrumbar, ahora si que la abracé para que supiera que me tenía hay.

- Vamos tranquilízate. Estoy aquí contigo. ¿Porque no nos levantamos de aquí y salimos a que nos de un poco el aire? Seguro que eso te despeja un poco la mente.

- ¿Me esperas que tengo que coger mis cosas?

- Claro que te espero. No me pienso mover.

Se levantó del frío suelo del escenario y corrió a por sus cosas. Yo me quedé allí sentado, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Nunca me había imaginado poder conversar con alguien como lo había hecho y menos con una persona como ella. No había metido la pata en ningún momento como siempre he creído que haría. Me he sentido realmente a gusto con ella, no me ha parecido que me apuntaran con un misil a propulsión. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ella ya estaba a mi lado, esperándome de pie. Nos dirigimos a la salida los dos juntos y cogí mi contrabajo por el camino.

- ¿Seguro que quieres ir a dar una paseo? Porque ese instrumento tuyo no parece pesar precisamente poco.

- Oh no te preocupes por eso. Estoy más que acostumbrado a andar con el a todos los lados.

- ¿Pero no tienes coche en el que ir?

- No me gusta conducir y menos con esto en la parte de atrás. Además así me mantengo en forma y me ahorro el gimnasio.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja. No pensé que fueras tan gracioso.

- No pretendía serlo.

Al salir del teatro nos dirigimos hacia la una de las lindes del río. Atrás íbamos dejando los grandes edificios que nos rodeaban y que conformaban todos ellos un paisaje realmente bello. No teníamos la necesidad de hablar entre nosotros, el silencio que se instauro a nuestro alrededor era suficiente. Hay personas que necesitan hablar a todas horas y otras que simplemente saben apreciar la belleza del silencio. Poco a poco acabamos llegando a unos de los puentes que hay en la ciudad y nos sentamos en uno de sus bancos.

- ¿Te encuentras ya mejor?

- La verdad es que si. Necesitaba alejarme de todo por unos instantes.

- Siento volver a ser indiscreto, ¿pero enserio que el padre de la criatura se fue así sin mas?

- Si. Lo peor de todo es que teníamos planeado casarnos. Hasta ayer yo estaba planeando una boda para después de la gira. ¿Sabes que es lo mas gracioso?, que el muy idiota me decía que quería tener muchos hijos y cuando le conté que estaba embarazada puso cara de pánico y salió corriendo de nuestra casa.

- Si hizo eso no valía la pena seguir con el.

- Lo se, pero yo aún le quiero y es el padre de mi hijo. No puedo hacer como si no existiera.

- ¿De verdad te estas planteando dejar tu carrera?

- Nunca he estado mas segura de algo. Aunque su padre sea un capullo, mi hijo no tiene la culpa de nada. No es que me vaya a retirar de forma definitiva, solo me voy a tomar un descanso para poder tenerlo.

- Pero ahora iba a ser la gira, ¿qué vas a decir?

- La verdad, que no voy a hacerla por que estoy embarazada.

- Tu aplomo me esta abrumando. Yo no se si podría hacer algo así.

- Eso es porque no sabes lo que es ser padre. El saber que esta creciendo algo dentro de mi es de lo mas gratificante. Lo puedo comparar con la sensación de bailar encima de un escenario. ¿qué es lo que sientes tu cuando estas tocando tu contrabajo?

- Me siento que soy yo mismo y que no hay nadie mas en el mundo. Me siento feliz.

Al decir esa frase me di cuenta de que era lo que mi bailarina quería decirme. Una sonrisa de tonto se me dibujo en la cara, la mire y vi que ella también estaba sonriendo. Los dos son una simple mirada habíamos conectado. En esos momentos no se porque hice lo que hice, pero ahora agradezco haberlo hecho, la bese. Junte sus delicados labios, con los míos. Fue un beso casto, puro, un simple roce que hizo que todos mis sentidos se pusieran alerta. Ella al principio estaba sorprendida pero enseguida reaccionó. Sus labios se aprisionaron mas a los míos, yo la agarré suavemente de su cuello y ella colocó una de sus pequeñas manos en mi mejilla. Ella me permitió entonces el acceso a su boca. ¡Dios! No os podéis imaginar que dulce era el sabor de su boca, nunca había probado nada igual. Cuando el aire de nuestros pulmones se acabo nos separamos.

- Eres la criatura mas dulce que jamás he probado.

- ¿Criatura? – me pregunto extrañada – ¿No serás alguna especie de vampiro o algo así?

- ¿Qué? ¡NO! No, para nada. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Me has llamado criatura, no es común que alguien te llame así.

- Ya… bueno… tampoco es muy común que alguien como yo llegue a besar a una chica como tu.

- ¿Una chica como yo?

- Si, una bailarina profesional, son un cuerpo envidiable que puede tener a cualquier chico.

- Nunca he pensado que yo seria de esa clase de chicas.

- ¿Por qué te fijaste en mi?

Se quedo callada. Soy idiota, no debería haber dicho eso. La acabo de poner en un aprieto de los grandes. ¡Oh, no! Ahora esta frunciendo el ceño, no se si será porque esta pensando o porque la he cabreado. No contesta y yo estoy empezando a sudar. Estoy muy nervioso, creo que voy a vo…

- Porque no eres igual que el resto de tíos que he conocido. Tienes unas cualidades que poca gente sabe apreciar. Eres diferente.

Ahora el que se ha quedado callado soy yo. ¿Le gusto porque soy diferente? Esto es de locos. Siempre me ha discriminado por no ser como el resto del mundo y ahora exactamente por lo mismo la chica de mis sueños se ha fijado en mi. No se que cara tendré en estos momentos, pero creo que ha ella le ha hecho gracia.

- Vale que mi cara es un chiste, pero tampoco es para que te rías delante de ella.

- Perdón, no lo puedo evitar. Es muy divertida. Si pudieras verte lo entenderías.

- Por desgracia no tengo unos ojos que se me salgan de las cuencas para verme.

- No te lo tomes a mal. Tienes una cara preciosa – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- No mas que la tuya.

Creo que no me reconozco. De repente ella se levanta.

- Debería irme ya a mi casa, mañana no va a ser un día muy bueno.

- Te acompaño.

Fui con ella hasta su casa del centro. En el portal me despedí de ella con un beso hasta el día siguiente. No podía dormir, cuando llegue a mi casa solo puede tumbarme en la cama y pensar que lo que había ocurrido no era real. Por la mañana parecía un zombie, pero la cara me cambio en cuanto la vi a ella en el ensayo de por la tarde. Esa noche el director de la obra anuncio que la bailarina principal de la obra se tenia que retirar y que no podría hacer la gira con el resto de la compañía. Alguno de la compañía estaban muy contentos, sobretodo la chica que tendría que sustituirla, pero había otro muy tristes. Al hacer el anuncio sus ojos estaban puesto en mi que a pesar de estar al final del corro que se había formado ella había sido capaz de localizarme.

El resto de los día fueron los mas felices de mi vida, todos los días iba con ella al ensayo y la esperaba después de la obra y dábamos un paseo por las lindes del rio. Todo iba perfectamente hasta que le comunique que yo tenia que ir a la gira. Se lo tomo la noticia para bien, sabia que ese día llegaría.

La noche antes de partir le dije que la quería, que no me importaba que estuviera embarazada que me haría cargo del niño. Ella no hacia mas que llorar y me ponía nervioso. Entre lágrimas me decía que ella también me quería. Esa noche los dos fuimos una sola persona.

Durante toda la gira yo no hacia otra cosa que pensar en ella. En algunas de las ciudades ella me fue a ver y cada día que la veía estaba mas guapa. Ya se le empezaba a notar el embarazo, era solo un pequeño abultamiento pero la volvía todavía mas guapa. Cuando la gira acabo ella ya estaba de unos 6 meses y su barriga era bastante grande. Los dos nos trasladamos a una casa en el centro que pagábamos con el sueldo que conseguía por tocar con la orquesta en un musical. Se la presente a mi familia y quedaron encantados con ella, aunque me da que no se creían que yo pudiera estar con alguien así. Con su familia ocurrió lo mismo, sus padres estaban contentos porque su hija era feliz.

Un noche que estaba en el descanso de la obra me sonó el móvil. ¡El bebe estaba en camino!

Salí corriendo de allí y fui al hospital. Cuando llegue ella ya estaba en la sala de partos.

- Ya estoy aquí. ¿qué tal estas?

- Tu como crees que estoy ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!

- Era solo una broma.

- No estoy para bromas.

- ¿Es usted el padre?

- No genéticamente, pero si soy el padre.

Me estaba apretando las manos como si le fuera la vida en ello. Me he quedado sin circulación, ¡no siento las manos!

- Ha llegado la hora de empujar, ¿estas lista?

Ella sintió, yo asentí. La estaba ayudando a respirar e intentaba hacer todo lo que podía. Por fin escuche un pequeño llanto. Los dos alzamos la cabeza y vimos a una preciosa niña. Sinceramente os digo que se parecía a la madre, era como una pequeñísima replica de ella. Mi bailarina estaba llorando, yo estaba llorando y nuestra pequeña hija estaba llorando. ¡Somos unos llorones!

Pocos días y muchas visitas después estábamos los tres en casa. En la orquesta me habían dado en mes libre por mi paternidad. Muchos de mis compañeros se pasaron por casa para ver a la niña y felicitarnos.

10 años después:

Estaba realmente nervioso, esta noche íbamos a tocar en uno de los auditorios mas importantes del mundo, miles de personas, que digo millones de personas nos iban a ver desde sus casa, lo que me ponía todavía mas nervioso. Esta noche yo iba a ser el instrumento solista y toda la atención iba a estar puesta en mi o por lo menos parte de la atención. En el escenario mi bailarina era la protagonista de la obra. Después de un par de años retirada, incluyendo un segundo embarazo, volvió con mas fuerza que nunca a los escenarios.

Esta noche nuestros niños iban a ir a vernos, junto con nuestros padre. Nuestra pequeña ya mostraba las dotes de bailarina de su madre, en cambio el pequeño se decanto mas por la música como su padre, no por la clásica pero toca el bajo que a mas de uno querría yo ver a su lado. Vale, se que es orgullo de padre, pero son la osti… ¡ups! No puedo decir palabras malsonantes. Son muy buenos.

- ¿Estas preparado?- me pregunto mi compañero de al lado.

- Nunca voy a estar lo suficientemente preparado.

- Eso lo dices ahora. Veras como después no piensas igual. Mucha mierda.

- Lo mismo digo.

Se me paso el tiempo volando y puedo decir que mi compañero tenia razón. La obra salió perfecta y al ser solista pude ver algunas de las escenas del escenario. Estaba bellísima. Cuando saludamos busque en el palco a mi familia. Mis niños estaban dando botes de alegría. Cuando le toco saludar a mi bailarina, poco mas y subo encima del escenario a felicitarla, pero me reserve para el backstage.

Como ya era costumbre toda la familia esperamos a que el teatro se vaciara y nos sentamos en las butacas a mirar el escenario vacío. Ella y yo estábamos abrazados, nuestros padres estaban en la puerta de salida esperando por nosotros y nuestros niños estaban dando saltos encima del escenario.

- Papa algún día yo también tocare encima de un escenario. Montare un grupo y triunfaremos por todo el mundo – dijo mi hijo con todo el entusiasmo.

- Y yo montare una de las mas grande de las compañías que nunca se haya visto y mama será la coreógrafa adjunta.

- ¿solo coreógrafa adjunta?

- Si, porque yo seré la jefa.

Todos nos reíamos de las ocurrencias de los niños. Ella se giro para mirarme y me beso.

- Gracias por escucharme aquella noche.

- No, gracias a ti por fijarte en mi.

- Era difícil no hacerlo.

- Touché.


End file.
